Teen Titans al máximo!
by usagi2432
Summary: Bienvenidos al programa Teen Titans al máximo! un programa de verdades y desafíos déjenlo en los comentarios... Abra muchas sorpresas *v*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva aquí y espero que le guste este fanfic. Esta loca historia se me vino de repente y pues decidí compartirla con todos ustedes.**

**Por cierto, los personajes de Teen Titans no pertenecen.**

En un escenario con todas las luces apagadas. Un reflector apunta a una chica de largos cabellos castaños, grandes ojos grises y con un vestido negro casual.

-Hola a todos! Soy Usagi. Sean bienvenidos al programa Teen Titans al máximo!- dijo esta saltando de la emoción- Ahora, les presentare a las estrellas de este programa

La chica se voltio y se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde se encontraban sentados 3 chicos y 2 chicas.

-Con ustedes los Teen Titans-dijo Usagi presentarlos- Gracias por venir *v*

-No es nada, y dime cuando comienza mi entrevista?- pregunto el líder del equipo, Robín

-Entrevista? Pensé que nos habían invitado para hablar de mi planeta- dijo nuestra linda extraterrestre Starfire

-Se equivocan, nos invitaron para hablar de mi tecnología- protesto de repente Cyborg

-Todos están en un error, nos citaron aquí, para invitar al público a que prohíban la carne y empezar a comer tofu- dijo nuestro Chico Bestia, mientras se paraba en la silla y alzaba el puño

-A mi me obligaron a venir- dijo nuestra fría Raven

Entonces los Teen Titans empezaron a discutir (menos Raven), sobre el tema que se hablaría en el programa. Pero la presentadora los detuvo.

-CALLENSE!- grito Usagi, haciendo que los 4 chicos dejaran de discutir- En realidad, todos están equivocados

-Qué?!- preguntaron sorprendidos

-Sí, este es un programa de… - hizo una pausa, para causar tensión- Verdades y desafíos!

-Verdades y desafíos?!- Preguntaron todos alavés alterados- Nos engañaste!

-Tuve que hacerlo, fue por sus fans- dijo Usagi, señalando al público- Por favor, digan que se quedaran

Nuestros Teen Titans se iban a negar, pero al ver la cara de cachorrito de la presentadora y de las fans aceptaron rápidamente

-Está bien, yo me quedo- dijo resignado el jefe de los Teen Titans

- Yo igual me quedare- dijo Starfire con su dulce sonrisa

-Nosotros también- dijeron Cyborg y Chico Bestia al mismo tiempo

-Yo me voy- dijo Raven con su típico tono frio

-Vamos Raven, quédate aquí con nosotros, nos divertiremos- dijo Chico Bestia con un ligero rubor que nadie pudo notar- hazlo por las fans

- De acuerdo- dijo Raven resignada y con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, pero nadie lo percibió

-Miren la hora, aquí acaba nuestra pequeña y primera transmisión de este programa- dijo Usagi, girando a la cámara

-Adiós!, nuestras queridas fans- dijeron los 3 chicos del equipo

-Adiós, amigos queridos- se despidió nuestra linda Starfire- Raven despídete

- Adiós- dijo con pesar Raven

- Pueden mandar sus preguntas, desafíos o ambos, puedes hacer cuantos quieras- dijo la presentadora con una gran sonrisa

-MANDEN SUS REVIEWS!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

**Ojala les haya gustado *w*… soy nueva en esto así que no sean malos conmigo **

**Espero sus reviews!... **


	2. ¡Que empiece la diversión!

**Capitulo 1: ¡Que empiece la diversión!**

Los reflectores se activan, en eso la cámara se enciende y se dirige al escenario, donde se encuentra con nuestros Teen Titans y con nuestra muy amable presentadora.

-Hola a todos! Soy Usagi. Sean bienvenidos al programa Teen Titans al máximo!- dijo la presentadora a la cámara- Con ustedes las estrellas

Usagi camino un poco al centro del escenario, ahí se encontraban nuestro héroes sentados con unas cálidas sonrisas (menos Raven - .-).

-Hola publico!- dijeron los 5 jóvenes héroes al mismo tiempo, que a consecuencia aplausos y gritos del los fans

-Bueno vamos a empezar- dijo la presentadora, mientras recibía algunas tarjetas de su asistente- Nuestra primera pregunta es de Star786 y dice…

_Pregunta para robin: hay algo más que amistad entre tu y star?_

-Etto… pues.. yo- el pobre chico estaba completamente nervioso, todas las miradas estaban en el, especialmente una mirada de color verde, todos esperaba su respuesta- Es que… yo…

-¡CONTESTA!- gritaron todos irritados por esperar la respuesta

- Ok ya, Star y yo tenemos más que amistad- dijo Robín agachando la cabeza apenado- Fue desde que volvimos de la misión de Tokio

¡KYYYAAAAA!- gritaron las fans del público, todas completamente felices por la respuesta del chico

¡QUE HERMOSA ECENA!- exclamo nuestra presentadora con ojos de corazón- Ahora vamos con la siguiente pregunta de Nathalie Grayson…

_Pregunta para Robin: que significó Barbara Gordon en tu pasado?_

-Lo siento pero no la conozco- respondió nuestro joven líder (En verdad perdóname, pero no sé nada de Barbará Gordon, si sabes algo de ella por favor cuéntame atreves de un reviews)

-Vamos con el siguiente- dijo Usagi con felicidad- Bueno… estas preguntas son de Ragna Demonai y dicen…

___Pregunta para todos los Titanes: ¿Quién es su mejor amigo hombre? ¿Y su mejor amiga mujer? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Y su animal favorito?__  
__Pregunta para Chico Bestia: ¿Puedo ser la madrina de uno de tus hijos con Raven? Chico Bestia haz feliz a esta Fangirl, por favor (?__  
__Me gusta como va quedando esto :3 Síguelo pronto, disculpa por mis preguntas estúpidas, no puedo controlar mi impulso de idiotez :C *Se va al rincón* (?)_

-Bueno.. mi mejor amigo son mis armas, mi mejor amiga claro que es Star, mi color favorito es el rojo y no tengo un animal favorito- contesto Robín, nuestro joven líder

-Mi mejor amigo es Robín, mi mejor amiga es Raven, mi color favorito son todos los que existen y mi animal favorito son lo tiernos gatitos- contesto Starfire con una linda sonrisa

-Mi mejor amigo por supuesto que es Bestita, mi mejor amiga es Abeja, mi color favorito es el azul y mi animal favorito son las abejas- contesto Cyborg con un leve sonrojo

- Mi mejor amigo claro que es Cyborg, mi mejor amiga es Raven, creo que es obvio cual es mi color favorito y todos los animales del mundo son mis favoritos- contesto Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa

- Mi mejor amigo son los libros, mi mejor amiga supongo que es Starfire, mi color favorito es el morado y negro y no tengo un animal favorito- contesto nuestra fría Raven

-Ok, vamos Bestita contesta la última pregunta- dijo la presentadora con una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno… si algún día Raven y yo tuviéramos hijos, claro tú podrías ser nuestra madrina- dijo nuestra Bestita, rojo como tomate igual como nuestra Raven

-Ahora, vamos con la siguiente que es de Emathevampireprincess…

_esta es una muy buena idea jejeje me voy a divertir:__  
__**preguntas:__  
__1_starfire-¿nunca has pensado que pasaría si en vez de besar a robin en el capitulo "¡GO!" hubieras besado a chico bestia?__  
__2_cyborg-¿que se siente al ser el mejor líder que ha habido en toda la serie?__  
__3_chico bestia-¿por que te sonrojaste cuando raven te dio un abrazo en el episodio "el hechizo"?__  
__4_raven-¿en que pensabas cuando abrazaste a robin en el capitulo "el fin 3ª pta"?__  
__5_raven (otra vez)_ ¿en que pensabas cuando abrazaste a chico bestia en el capitulo "el hechizo"?__  
__**desafíos:__  
__1_cyborg-te reto a besar a abeja en la boca delante de todo el mundo.__  
__2_robin-te reto a decirle a starfire que la amas...no te hagas que todos sabemos que es verdad.__  
__3_slade-te reto a quitarte la mascara.__  
__4_red x-te reto a admitir que eres jason todd.__  
__**exigencias:__  
__1_robin y starfire- admitan que se aman!__  
__2_cyborg y abeja- tengan una cita!__  
__3_jinx y kid flash- tengan dos citas! (jajaja que loca estoy)__  
__Y LO MAS URGENTE E IMPORTANTE:__  
__5_raven y chico bestia- BESENSE! YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!__  
__eso es todo...por ahora jeje repito esta es una muy buena idea seguro que a mucha gente le encantará._

-Pues… nunca lo había pensado- contesto algo pensativa nuestra Strafire

-Se siente genial!- exclamo Cyborg alagado

-Emm… no se qué contestar- dijo Bestita con un leve sonrojo

-Para ser realista, no me pensaba en nada, solo me sentí aliviada- dijo esta con una muy leve sonrisa

-Me sentía feliz- dijo Raven tratando se esconder su sonrojo

-Ahora, vamos con los desafíos- dijo emocionada la presentadora

De una gran puerta (que de la nada apareció), salieron Abeja, Slade y Red x (estos dos últimos amarrados con cadenas resistentes)

-Ok Cyborg, ve a cumplir tu desafío!- exclamo Usagi, señalando a la confundida Abeja

El chico se acerco con cuidado a la chica y con algo se fuerza la atrajo a él, quedando poca distancia entre ellos y de un rápido movimiento la beso. Las fans emocionadas, gritaban y tomaban fotografías, pero ellos ni lo notaron ya que estaban perdidos en el beso.

-Oh*, Robín ven a cumplir el reto- dijo con un poco de burla la presentadora

- Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor- dijo este, acercándose a Star- Te amo Star- dicho esto la beso. Las fans estaban tan encantadas, gritaban y aplaudían.

-Ok, continuemos con el siguiente desafío- dijo la presentadora emocionada- Pero sonde están?, arggg se escaparon- dijo está irritada

-Pero, vamos a la exigencias- dijo está cambiando rápidamente su enojo por felicidad (bipolar)

-Creemos que ya hemos admitido nuestro amor- contestaron al mismo tiempo

- Sobre las citas, aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo- dijo Usagi gentilmente- Ok, vamos con la última exigencia

-¡NO LO HARE!- exclamaron Raven y Bestita, completamente rojos

-Oh si lo harán- dijo Usagi con una sombría aura alrededor de ella

-Nop- dijo Chico Bestia sacándole la lengua, en eso la presentadora aprovecho a empujarle, terminado que la lengua del chico quedaría sobre los labios de la chica, cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron rápidamente

- Ok, fue casi un beso- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona- ahora vamos con los 2 ultimos reviews, que son de LissyScarlett y de misteriosaa D

_Hola! Escritora. Hola Titanes__  
__En primer lugar__  
__STARFIRE: ¿Con que Titan (incluso los honorarios) te llevas peor?__  
__Robin :¿de que color son tus ojos?__  
__Chico Bestia: ¿de que color era tu cabello antes de que te volvieras verde?__  
__Kid Flash: ¿dejarias que yo te secuestrara?__  
__Eso es todo.__  
__Saludos_

-Con nadie- contesto Star

-Eso es un secreto- dijo divertido el líder

-En verdad, no recuerdo- dijo Bestita

- Claro muñeca, pero solo soy de una chica- dijo el recordando a una chica de la mala suerte

_Mmmm quidiera hacerle un reto a bestia...__  
__te reto a que comas carne y no hacepto un no me escuchastes__  
__Adiosito ;D_

-Lo siento, pero Bestita es vegetariano no puedo obligarlo a comer carne- dijo la presentadora haciendo una reverencia- Bueno hasta acabamos, adiós a todos y no olviden mandar reviews!

**Ufff, que largo me quedo y me siento mal…. Ahhh no olviden mandar reviens.**


End file.
